Shadows
by MobBob
Summary: A mysterious stranger shows up to the eulogy of Renly and taunts Loras about the death of his beloved.


The mood that hung over Bitterbridge was grim. The joyous celebration that had accompanied the mêlée was now gone, replaced with a feeling of mourning. For some, it was for the loss of their King. For others, it was for the loss of their ambitions. All could agree that it had gotten worse since Loras had returned from Storm's End. Ser Loras spent his time holed up in the sept, praying to the Warrior. Soon the Tyrell host would leave, either back to Highgarden or to throw their weight behind one of the remaining Kings. Regardless of what they would do next, Loras was going to get his revenge. He would hunt down Renly's killer and strike them down.

Loras tried to remember her face. Brienne of Tarth. She was the one who slew Renly. She had been in love with Renly and grew jealous when he didn't return her affections, or that was what the gossip was. Personally, Loras had suspected the hand of Stannis Baratheon having played a part in this. Loras had seen Renly after he had been slain. He had noticed that Renly's gorget had been cut through in one clean blow. Loras didn't think that Brienne could do this, but great strength often comes out with intense anger.

Loras's thoughts were interrupted but his sister, who had silently entered the sept. She was dressed for mourning. She put her hand on his shoulder. "It's time. You're needed in the great hall, unless you can't bring yourself to go out there."

"No." Loras got up and followed Margaery.

Margaery led him to the great hall, but paused for a moment. "I did love him, you know."

"Yes," said Loras. "I know."

They continued to the feast, where they would pay their last respects to Renly. Just outside of the great hall, Loras heard a light tune. His first thought was how Renly would have enjoyed this song. However, Loras then listened carefully to the song. "Always one to see long lances, 'tis the tourney Renly fancies."

Loras grew angry and reached for his sword. Margaery turned to him, a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"The song," said Loras. "Did you not hear it? It's an insult!"

"What are you talking about?" said Margaery.

"Listen to it." They listened to the song, but the offending verse could not be heard. In fact, no verses were heard. It seemed as if the song was simply a tune. Loras shrugged, admitting that he probably had misheard. The two entered the great hall and went to take their places at the dais next to their family. On the way there, Loras bumped into a man wearing the sigil of House Baratheon, likely a man at arms who hadn't gone over to Stannis. The man didn't seem to care that he'd bumped into Loras, and continued on his way. Normally, Loras would have forced the man to apologize, but he had other things on his mind. Instead he took note of what the man looked like, black hair and a square jaw. He looked about a year younger than Loras and was muscular. Loras sat down with his family.

Soon the chatter died down. It was time for Renly's eulogy. All eyes turned to Loras, who had demanded that he be the one to give it. Loras got up and lifted his goblet. "Tonight we honor a great man. A man who I would gladly call my friend."

From the crowd, Loras heard someone say, "Is that all you call him?"

The room froze. No one dared to make a sound. Everyone looked around to see who had just spoken, but he couldn't be found.

Loras continued, his hand resting on his sword hilt. "Renly would have made a great king. As Lord of Storm's End, he acted wisely."

"Yes, he was exceptionally wise for a six year old," said the mysterious voice. "I recall a time when he decreed that all baths be outlawed."

Again everyone looked around for the voice, and again the speaker couldn't be found.

"He served justly as Master of Laws," said Loras. "He acted to protect those under his charge."

"Yes, by turning a blind eye to corruption." The voice was louder now, projecting all throughout the castle.

"Enough!" Loras drew his sword. "Show yourself coward! Will I have to hunt you down, or will you face me?"

"Gladly." A man stepped out from the crowd. He was the same man who had bumped into Loras earlier.

"How dare you insult your king?" said Loras.

"He wasn't my king," said the stranger. "I am only loyal to the true king, Stannis Baratheon. Not some spoilt who thought he deserved a crown."

Loras jumped at the stranger, sword drawn. He swung the sword at the stranger, who casually dodged the blow. Loras swung again, and the stranger dodged it again. Loras charged the stranger, who stepped aside and tripped him. Loras got up, but the stranger was nowhere to be found. "Where is he!"

"Over here." The stranger had somehow managed to make it to the dais undetected. He stood behind Margaery, who screamed when she saw him. The stranger grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. He pulled away. "Now that is how your husband should have kissed you."

"Unhand her!" Loras raised his sword to strike. "And then I will cleave your head from your neck."

"You'll have to catch me first." The stranger ran down the castle's corridors, with Loras right behind him.

Loras wildly swung his sword at the stranger. "You will pay! You and that kinslayer you call a king will pay!"

"Kinslayer?" The stranger laughed. "You know as well as I that Renly was perfectly fine with killing Stannis. At least Stannis tried to make peace."

Loras swung his sword at the stranger's legs. "Renly would have made a great king."

"Really?" said the stranger. "Tell me, was anything I said wrong?"

Loras aimed for the stranger's head. "Do you ever shut up?"

The stranger ducked. "I'll take that as a no."

"You're wrong!" Loras tried to stab the stranger's chest. "Renly was not corrupt!"

"I see," said the stranger. "So, his dealings with Slynt were purely innocent in nature?"

Loras's onslaught intensified. "Renly was not corrupt!"

"Well, if you say it enough, people will believe it," said the stranger. "I have just one question. Do you mind humoring me?"

"I suppose you can have one last request," said Loras. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking about it for a while and I can't seem to figure it out," said the stranger. "Did Renly love you, and you used him to get your sister on the throne, or did you love him, and he used you to get on the throne."

The stranger ducked again and Loras's sword cut a few hairs off the top of his head. "I loved him!"

"I see," said the stranger. "So he was using you."

Finally, Loras cornered the stranger in a small chamber. The chamber was decorated in black, illuminated in a few candles that cast a dark red color on the room. "Do you have any last words?"

"I look foreword to meeting you on the field of battle," said the stranger.

Loras scoffed. "Fortunately for you, that will never happen."

Loras stabbed the stranger. He grinned as he watched the stranger look down at his wound. The grin disappeared when he saw that the stranger didn't seem all too concerned with getting stabbed. The stranger looked up at Loras and shrugged. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Is that the best I can do?" said Loras. "I killed you."

The stranger stepped to the side, moving through the sword as if he was a gentle breeze. "No you didn't."

"Yes I did!" Loras swung his sword at the stranger again and again, and each time the sword harmlessly passed through him. The stranger just stood there grinning.

"I look foreword to meeting you on the field of battle." At that moment the stranger vanished, leaving no evidence that he was ever there.


End file.
